Strategy and Precognition
by Ravenna Vitalia
Summary: Summary- Bella is the Black sheep of Forks, watching from the sidelines, only interfering when the mysterious Cullen family moves to Forks. After saving Jasper, she disappears but doesn't disappear completely. Summary continues in first chapter. Non-Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

AN: This wont be a canon-pairing story, it will be a Peter/Bella story, as they are one of my favorite pairings. Peter won't turn up in the story for a while; with Bella being very OCC it will take a while for her to mix with the Cullen's. Bella's background is different in this story as well; it will include the death of her parents.

Summary- Bella is the Black sheep of Forks, watching from the sidelines, only interfering when the mysterious Cullen family moves to Forks. After saving Jasper, she disappears but doesn't disappear completely. She leaves little notes with instructions for the Cullen Family to follow, saving them time and time again from death or exposure. What happens when she re-appears, bringing along something that throws the whole Cullen family through a loop? Non- Cannon couples, OCC Bella. BxP, RxEM, CxEs, AxJ, EDx?

**Edward's POV **

Forks, Washington. The dreary town where we had moved to after Jasper's slip up in the last town we lived in, I don't blame my brother, our animal diet is hard, but I do wish we didn't have to move around so much. Our life was quite lonely, as us vampires don't mix well with humans, as the fact we crave to drain them of their blood isn't really a conversation starter. My adoptive father, Carlisle, will be working as a doctor in this town, like he had done many times before. Our adoptive mother, Esme, would be a stay at home mother, though I don't doubt that most times when we come home, the house's furniture will be shifted around, or the rooms different colors. My adoptive siblings and I pulled into school, parking our cars next to each other, instantly catching the attention of Fork's highs students, as our cars were brand new and on the ostentatious side, while their cars were either passed down from their parents or older siblings. We all lent against my Volvo, Alice having a bright smile on her pixie face, her excitement no doubt getting to Jasper, as he had a small wry grin on his lips. Rosalie and Emmet were whispering to each other, their heads close to each other. The barrage of the other student's thoughts hurt my brain; the girl's thoughts were full of lust, whilst the males were full of rage, and some of lust? Not good, I suppose it will be funny to see which of us get hounded after the most. A rumble of a large vehicle brought my adoptive siblings and mine attention over to the edge of the car park, next to the woods, where a large Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon was parked. The door opened and a brown haired girl, around the height of 5'4 hopped down from the large seat of the Jeep. She was wearing dark grey liquid leather leggings, a graphic cream tee, dark grey leather ankle boots that laced up complicatedly instead of a zip, a fitted dark grey, nearly black jacket. Her mahogany hair tumbled down her back to the middle of her back with cherry and gold highlights running through it. Her strange black eyes were lined with thick liquid eyeliner, and her pouty lips were left bare with the exception of slight gloss. She looked over her shoulder at my family and eye, running over all of us, her face stoic as she shrugged and opened the boot of her large Jeep. A light grey and cream wolf **(AN: Czechoslovakian wolf dog is the breed of the wolf hybrid dog Bella has.) **jumped out of the boot, positioning itself at the girl's side, its gaze trained on his master's face. Closing her eyes, the girl let out a small huff of a breath, and bent down to the wolfs level, staring into its eyes. I tried listening in on the strange girl's thoughts, only to hit a sort of barrier, which made my head sting, and my eyes water with venom.

_Edward, you okay man__? _Jasper asked in his thoughts, no doubt feeling my pain. I nodded minutely in response, my gaze turning back to the strange girl, only to see her staring over at me her black eyes sending a cold chill through me with the lack of life in them. She turned and slammed the boot to her Jeep after dragging out a medium sized black skull graphic shoulder bag from it, her footsteps silent as she walked towards the school, other students moving out her way as if the girl had the plague. The wolf dog dashed into the woods, disappearing quickly. I tuned into the thoughts of my family, to see if they had noticed the girl as well.

_I love her outfit! _Alice.

_Those eyes…they were like mine used to be when I was with Maria _Jasper.

_Dang, her car is awesome. Impressive that a lil' girl like that can tame that beast. Not to mention that wolf. _Emmet.

_Shit she's pretty, though those eyes were scary, I felt cold when they settled on me…_Rosalie, shocking me that my selfish sister would call a human pretty.

Jerking my head to the office slightly, I waited for my family to nod before leading them over to the small office, where a middle aged woman with horrendously dyed orange hair was sat behind the desk; her thoughts were lust filled as her gaze landed on the males of our family. I shuddered inwardly, Jasper smirking slightly at my disgust directed towards the woman. I walked over to the woman, my family behind me; I flashed a crooked smile at the woman, only to instantly regret it as her lust filled fantasies were screamed at me via her thoughts.

"Were here for our schedules, were the Cullen family." I said to the orange-headed lady, whom I gathered was called Mrs. Cope as her badge said. The woman smiled dazedly, and scanned through the multiple papers on her desk, before she finally found our schedules under the clutter. She smiled again as she handed the schedules over. I handed the schedules to my family, hesitating on Alice who turned towards Mrs. Cope, a question forming in the back of her mind.

"Mrs. Cope, if you don't mind me asking, what is the name of the brunette girl who brought a wolf to school?" Alice chirped to the old woman, who blinked shocked at Alice's chirpiness before replying, not shocked at the fact a student had brought a dangerous animal to school.

"Oh, that's Isabella Swan, the wolf is named Koda, and don't worry dear, Koda wont hurt anyone unless you try to hurt Isabella." Mrs. Cope replied to Alice calmly, her mind going back to the time a male senior had slapped Isabella's ass, only to end up with Koda to knock him onto the ground and bite his shoulder, waiting until Isabella had murmured something before releasing the male. The boy had to have muscle re-attachment surgery in his shoulder, due to the harsh bite Koda had given the senior. Mrs. Cope continued, after coming out of her inner musings. "Most people don't go near Isabella now because of Koda, but she doesn't mind and neither does the principle. You'll probably see Koda outside her classes or walking through the halls sometimes, you'll be fine though." Alice nodded and smiled at the teacher in reply, before skipping out of the office, us following out after her, and heading towards our classes.

It was now our lunch period, and none of my family had any classes with Isabella, and we hadn't seen her wolf either. We walked into the lunchroom, to find Isabella sat by the windows on a table of her own, a green apple the only food in front of her. Her eyes were closed, her eyes moving slightly beneath her lids. My family and I walked over and sat a few tables away from Isabella after retrieve our food, or should I say our props. Isabella's wolf padded into the lunch hall, students moving their bags out of his way as he made his way over to Isabella, a large cooler bag hanging from his powerful jaws. Isabella's lids snapped open, revealing light purple eyes before they flooded with black. I turned back to my family who were watching me with anxious faces, and thoughts.

"I can't hear her thoughts, I tried and I hit some kind of barrier, it hurt my head after I tried. She's not a vampire, but I don't think she's completely human." I murmured to my family lowly, picking at my apple to make it seem as if I ate something. Alice opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a small clearing of a throat. Our heads whipped around to see Isabella standing with the large cooler bag in her hands; Koda sat on the floor by her right leg. Isabella placed the cooler onto our table, and placed a small envelope onto the top. Moving to stand behind Jasper, her small delicate hands placed on his shoulders as her eyes gestured to the envelope. Jasper looked unnerved by the girl's hands on his shoulders, whilst Alice looked slightly worried for some reason. I reached over and picked the envelope up, ripping it open to read what it said.

_Koda will create a distraction, hold your breath, and bring the cooler. Emmet will have to grab Jasper and drag him outside. Open the cooler once you are out._

I showed the letter to Emmet who nodded and looked confused, but traded places with Isabella, his large hands clamped on Jasper's shoulders as Koda's loud howl filled the lunch room, from the other side of the room, just as the scent of blood hit our senses. Emmet yanked Jasper from his seat and dragged him outside, the rest of my family and me following them out, me holding the strange cooler in my arms as I ran into the woods with my family after Emmett and Jasper. I quickly opened the cooler to reveal 3 large thermoses' that were warm, on the sides of the thermoses were Jasper's name written in Isabella's handwriting. I threw one of the thermos's at Jasper, who ripped the top of it, sending the scent of animal blood into the air, before he gulped it down, quickly followed by the other thermoses. I looked around at my family to see their distressed faces, their thoughts confused and worried, as Isabella Swan seemed to know our secret. The soft pad of feet alerted us that Koda was coming towards us, confirming our thoughts as the wolf strode into clearing that Emmet had drug Jasper into, a small package and envelope in his strong jaws. He strode over ignoring the rest of my family to drop both items at my feet before turning around and padding softly away. I let out a short huff of breath and picked both items up, tearing open the envelope first.

_Contact Carlisle and get him to come home from the hospital, he needs to be there before 4:21pm or this will all go wrong. Give the package to Jasper once your coven is assembled in your home, all of you must be there. Jasper must open the package at 5:13 __**exactly. **__He must hold onto what's in the package until you are notified of what happens next. _

I finished reading and quickly checked my watch; it was 4:16 already, shit. I tossed the letter to Alice, as I took out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"**Edward what's wro"-**

"Carlisle I can't explain now, you need to be home before 4:27 or something's going to go seriously wrong." I said quickly into the phone, pacing slightly as Alice read out the letter to my siblings. Carlisle paused slightly before responding.

"**Alright, I'll leave now. I expect you to explain at the house." **Carlisle replied, before he hung up abruptly, his tone worried.

I turned my sibling who all looked anxious to get to the house, Jasper staring at the package in my hand with a confused face. We all nodded in sync before heading through the woods, to our home.

**5:12pm the Cullen House. **

**Jasper's POV **

My family and I were all silent as we watched the grand clock in countdown for 5:13, when I would need to open the package that was resting in my hands. I am grateful to Isabella Swan, as if Emmet hadn't dragged me from the lunchroom; I would have possibly slaughtered everyone in that room. The slight tick of the grand clock brought my attention back to it, watching with my jaw clenched as the hand hit the 5:13. I ripped the packaging open, revealing an IPhone 3G, I placed the phone on the table in front of me, and keeping to the instructions that Isabella had written down. I was confused as to why Isabella had given me a phone, as were my family as I could tell from their emotions. The rattle of vibrations against wood brought me from my inner musings, and put my attention onto the phone in front of me. I picked it up, noticing it was an alarm. The alarm had a note attached to it, I slid the unlock key to read the note.

_Call Peter, order him as his sire to go to the Texas City Prairie Preserve. Tell him that he needs to be quiet, and stay down wind at all times until he gets to the exact middle of the preserve. You will understand why, once he contacts you afterward. Be prepared and be calm when ordering him to do this. This needs to be done as soon a possible; if he gets there any later than 6:03 then he will suffer the consequences of what happens in retaliation. _

I took a deep breath and took out my own phone, and dialed Peter's number quickly. I asked Edward to tell everyone to be quiet while I do this mentally; Edward nodded in response to my silent question, relaying it to the family who nodded in response.

"**What's up fucker?"** Peter's shouted out, turning off the TV, which was playing in the background.

"Captain, you need to do exactly as I say. Go to the Texas City Prairie Preserve, you need to stay quiet and down wind at all times until you reach the exact middle of the preserve. You need to have done this before 6:03, do you understand?" I asked my brother, slipping into my Major persona slightly, ordering my captain in an emotionless voice.

"**Yes Major." **Peter replied, hanging up quickly.

I looked up at my family, who were all emitting worried emotions; I calmed my own emotions, and sent out a wave of calm out to them, their expressions smoothing over quickly.

"This is extremely well thought out for a human to put together," Carlisle mused, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, a trait that had been carried over from his human days.

"Carlisle, I don't think Isabella is completely human, when I tried to read her mind, I hit some sort of barrier which hurt my mind, and made my eyes water. She knew of the other human who was going to bleed, though Alice didn't, and she somehow managed to get animal blood for Jasper, store it in a thermos, and have her wolf bring it into the lunch room for her." Edward added onto Carlisle's musings, shocking Carlisle and Esme immensely once he revealed his mind reading not working on Isabella.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked in a small voice, stunning us all momentarily as our normally angry and bold sister was acting meek and scared. I looked at the grand clock opposite me, seeing the time was 5:51, before replying to Rose's question.

"Now we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your response on the first chapter, I am happy so many people have enjoyed that first chapter. When I opened my email account, I (hand on heart) fell of my chair with shock; so many of you had added me to your alert lists/ favorite lists, thank you all so much. **

Last Chapter's Summary- Isabella has saved Jasper from attacking the student body of Forks High school and has made a demand for Jasper to call Peter and order him to get to The Texas Prairie Reserve.

**The Cullen House 6:03 PM**

**Jasper's POV **

I hoped Peter had gotten there in time, though something told me he had, though I don't know what. My family and I had moved into the living room, Edward in the armchair, Carlisle and Esme on one loveseat, Rosalie and Emmet on the other, while Alice sat beside me on the couch, the phone Isabella had given me on the low table that was placed in the circle of furniture. I wondered what was happening in the Preserve, and why did Peter have to be there at a certain time? The rattle of the phone vibrating against the wood of the table brought me from my inner musings. I picked the phone up, unlocking it to find out what the note attached to the alert said.

_Esme must design a room, main color crimson, secondary color black. Alice must go shopping for clothes for Peter. Emmet go hunting with Carlisle and Edward, make sure you are all fully fed. Jasper must stay home, give phone to Rosalie._

I read the note out loud, smiling slightly when I felt the glee radiating off of Esme and Alice at the prospect of doing their favorite pastimes. I handed the phone to Rosalie, who placed the phone in the back pocket of her jeans. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett took off instantly, Esme running out behind them, the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes indicating she was going to the department store for supplies for the new room. Rosalie was radiating confusion, probably wondering what to do. Alice turned to Rose, probably sensing the same thing.

"Why don't you come shopping with me? I could use the help." Alice asked, holding her petite hand out for Rosalie, waiting for Rose to place her hand in her grasp before dragging the blonde out of the house, chattering on about different colors that would match Peter's skin-tone.

I headed upstairs for a shower, hoping the warm water would soothe my worries of what's to come.

**Rosalie's POV**

I'm scared. Yes. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale am scared of a little human. It's unnerving how she knows what's going to happen, and how to counter it. I am impressed though at her planning skills, for a mere human, they are better than some vampire's. I was jolted from my inner ramblings when Alice asked me if we should go shop in Ralph Lauren for Peter's clothes. I opened my mouth to reply, but was stopped by a chirping sound from the back of my jeans. I frowned slightly, wondering why it hadn't vibrated. Taking the phone from my pocket, I realized that the phone had received a text from a blocked number. I unlocked the phone and read the text out loud to Alice.

_No Ralph Lauren. Abercrombie and Old Navy; jeans, hoodies, graphic tees._

Alice sighed but nodded, and started to march in the direction of Old Navy, grumbling about how she was just trying to improve his fashion sense. I chuckled under my breath, amused slightly at my pixie sister's anger. With her height and stature, she looked like a small child having a temper tantrum! Alice scoured through the racks of clothes, throwing jeans and tee shirts at me furiously, ignoring my annoyed looks. Alice scooped up the pile of clothes in my arms and stomped off to pay, returning quickly with a large bag heavy with men's clothes, though with our strength we wouldn't notice. Alice practically stomped over to Abercrombie and Fitch, leaving me to follow slowly behind slowly, shaking my head at my sisters' antics. Sitting down in one of the chairs in the store, I looked around at the slightly gloomy lighting. Seriously, it's a popular store, it's not like they can't afford to put in some more lights! The phone chirped again, cutting my rant off. I looked the text over, nearly chocking on the unnecessary breath of air I had taken.

_Run out of mall __**NOW**__, pull fire alarm on your way out. __**QUICKLY!**_

Jumping up I took a deep breath, searching for Alice's scent underneath all the perfume of the preppy girls who were either shopping in the store, or working there. I found her scent easily and ran over to her, slightly over the speed of a normal human's.

"Alice, we need to get out now!" I said at vampire speed, dragging my sister out of the shop.

Running through the mall, we didn't attract much attention, as other girls were doing the same, hoping to get to the sales that were going on at the moment. I pulled the fire alarm just as we ran out of the glass doors that opened into the parking lot, the shrill screech echoing in the mall, which filled with screams. Alice and I dove into her canary yellow Porsche, throwing the bags in the back, Alice jamming the keys into the vehicle, revving twice before screeching out of the car park, heading back to the house. The phone beeped again, earning a groan from Alice.

"What now!" Alice whined, pushing the accelerator down fully, so that her foot was pressed against the floor of the car. I unlocked the phone, reading the message out to Alice.

_Right side of the road in 1.4 miles, pick up the letter. Open it when Jasper is present. _

I sighed softly, crossing my legs gracefully, scooping up my long gold locks and pulling them up into a high ponytail on the top of my head, fastening it with a beige hair tie. Alice pulled the car over as the letter appeared, waiting for me to scoop the letter up, before slamming the accelerator down, heading towards home. Breaking a few speeding laws, Alice turned up the long drive of our house, turning the car off swiftly. We quickly exited the car, to catch the end of a urgent news update, reporting that the mall Alice and I had just been in, had just blown up by an environmentalist who had blown up the mall as a protest because the land on which the mall had been built on, was once woodland. Alice and I turned to face each other, our facial expressions grave, as we realized that we would have died if we had been in there. Turning back to our family who were again sat in the living room, I placed the mysterious letter on the table in front of Jasper, before taking my seat beside Emmett, who pulled me into his side, kissing my temple tenderly. Noticing Jasper's confused look about the envelope, I explained, seeing as Alice was too concentrated on her thoughts to.

"The text said to open it when you're present." I explained, shrugging slightly, before settling into my mate's arms, which he wrapped around me lovingly, letting out a small purr in response. Jasper opened the letter, scanning it and frowning before reading it out loud to us.

_Two Miles West. Follow stench of dead animals. Jasper go alone._

Pecking Alice on the cheek, he darted out of the door, slamming the front door behind him loudly, leaving us to wonder what exactly was two miles west.

**Jasper's POV **

I ran at full speed towards the west, stumbling slightly when the strong smell of dead animals hit me. I slowed down slightly, entering a clearing and stopping fully. The clearing looked as if many animals had exploded, entrails and limbs were thrown all over the place, some hanging from tree, skin spread out on branches, blood sprayed out over the floor, crimson puddles everywhere. The only thing that didn't have any animal body parts in it was the small stream that ran through the clearing, connection to the river a few miles away. What was beside the stream shocked me the most. Peter was sat beside the stream his shoulders moving with Silent sobs as he stared into the still water, his eyes either black with rage or sadness. I vote the latter. I walked over to him cautiously, sitting down beside my brother, once in arms and forever in family. I placed my arm around his shoulder comfortingly, feeling the pain and sadness radiate off him.

"What was in the preserve Peter?" I asked softly, sending waves of calm to my brother, trying to ease the amount of pain that just came crashing off him in waves.

"Charlotte…with another man" Peter choked out sadly, the pain increasing despite the peace and calm I kept on sending him. I hissed under my breath, Charlotte and Peter had a close relationship, something like this would destroy him, and I just didn't know what to do. Peter turned his head to look me in the eye, his tone unwavering when he asked.

"How did you know?"

I sucked a breath in between my teeth, not sure how to explain to my brother, that the reason was a small human girl.

"A human girl with haunting black eyes and a fondness to a scary fucking wolf." I said completely seriously, earning a snort from my brother once he realized that.

"A small girl has a scary wolf, seems the complete opposite of what normally scares you."

"And what would that be?"

"A shopping trip with Alice."

We both chuckled at that, though it was true, I love my mate, but she was fucking scary when it comes to shopping. Peter stretched out his leg in front of him, leaning back on his hands and cocking his head to the side.

"So how exactly did this human know my wife is a cheating whore?" Peter asked me in a serious tone, his lips pursed slightly. I opened my mouth only to be interrupted by a smooth voice that was all too familiar.

"Ex-wife."

Charlotte stood slightly in the shadows of the tall trees that surrounded the clearing, her ice blonde hair moving slightly in the wind. At her side was a tall man, around 6'5, changed in his rough thirties and had slight stubble. His hair was a light blonde, contrasting against his tanned skin. Behind the couple was the woman who destroyed the first hundred years of my life, Maria. Her once smooth skin was now covered in scars, most likely from when I left and she couldn't control her newborns as well as I had once done.

"Mi amore, we meet once again." Maria said smoothly, moving forwards so she was half in the shadows, half in the light. A cryptic chuckle sounded from the forest, startling Maria, charlotte and the mystery man as they crouched down low in fighting stances. The chuckle held promises of pain and hurt, which the three traitors seemed to notice as their emotions flooded with fear. Bouncing the fear back at them, I smirked as they trembled slightly.

A small figure was hidden in the shadows of the trees, a silhouette of a wolf at her side, instantly realization flooded me. Isabella. The small girl entered the clearing, the air of calmness and control that Isabella controlled filled the air, increasing the amount of fear from the three traitors, despite her humanness. I was shocked at what happened next.

**Peter's PO****V**

An enchanting human female stepped out of the shadows of the forest, a cream and light grey wolf at her side. Her face was small and had small delicate features; black Ray Ban Aviators obstructed her eyes. Her lips were a blood red and glossy. Her long legs were shapely and were encased in jeans so tight they looked painted on. Her small feet were placed in knee high combat boots, that were laced up complicatedly, and a thick inch heel. A off the shoulder loose graphic grey top was placed over a white tank top, a pair of red lips with blood dribbling out of the corner was the graphic image on the off the shoulder top, making me smirk slightly. Her long tresses of mahogany hair were resting against her low back, with gold and cherry red running through its big curls that were glossy. A smirk was plastered on her blood red lips. There was only one word on my mind at this time; **Mine. **The human walked forwards with grace an air of power as she walked to stand in front of Maria.

"Maria." The human purred out, walking around the trembling form of the bitch that ruined the first century of my life. The evil tone of her voice sending shivers down my spine. "You have been a naughty girl, haven't you?" the human mocked in a shaming tone, resulting in Maria spitting in the human's face. The wind stopped and the sounds of animal life halted as the human wiped the venom of her cheek as she leaned close to Maria's face and whispered.

"Koda."

The wolf that had slinked behind Maria unbeknown by Maria now leapt up, sinking its teeth into Maria's neck and shook its head wildly, ripping the bitches head of and placing it at the humans feet. My jaw must have been grazing the floor when the human bent down and lifted the decapitated head up by its hair, turned to Charlotte and the man I had caught her with and asked.

"Who's next?"

Charlotte and the male vampire turned tail and ran, disappearing quickly; the stench of fear that had been radiating off them disappeared with them. The human turned to face Jasper and I, who both had similar facial expressions, our eyes wide and our jaws grazing the ground.

"Hey Jasper," the human said calmly, Maria's decapitated head still in her hands.

"Hey Bella." Jasper choked out; obviously still caught up on the fact a human had just killed his sire. I walked up to the human and flashed my panty-dropping grin.

"Peter Whitlock." I said holding out my hand for her to shake, wanting to touch he delicate hands. Bella moved her sunglasses away from her eyes, settling them on the top of her head revealing haunting black eyes. She pursed her lips, making my groin harden in response to seeing those lips pursed; all I could see was those red lips wrapped around my dick.

"I know who you are; I'm the human with haunting eyes and a fondness towards a scary fucking wolf." Bella said, smirking in Jasper's direction, who looked like he would be blushing if he could. I growled slightly at my mate's attention being on another male. Wait, mate? Aw fuck, that means that this scary little human is my soul mate.

"You heard that?" Jasper asked my mate, walking forwards to stand next to me, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to be intimidating, obviously failing when Bella smirked and imitated his stance, Maria's head still in her hand.

"You could say that, but it wouldn't mean it's true." Bella said, throwing the head to her wolf, which I gathered was called Koda, who caught it in his jaws and sat down next to his master.

"Explanation please?" Jasper pleaded softly, giving Bella a slight smile, who chuckled and nodded in response.

"I have a gift, just like you and Peter. My gift is the gift of precognition and strategy. I know what to say to fill you with fear, make your knees weak with lust or fill you will so much panic you hyperventilate." Isabella purred out as she circled Jasper, who began to fidget. "But I wouldn't, you're my mates brother." Isabella said as she snapped her teeth near Jasper's neck, chuckling when he flinched. Jasper looked confused before he looked at me with a silent question, I nodded minutely and watched full of amusement when his jaw dropped slightly. I turned to my mate who was still behind Jasper, her lips still near his neck, her delicate hands resting on his shoulders.

"Does that mean you accept being my soul mate?" I asked hopefully, my dominant and possessive side of me wasn't a good side and I had a feeling it would be coming out a lot with this hellion as my mate.

"Maybe." Bella said, pressing kiss to Jasper's cheek and skipped into the woods, Koda at her side Maria's head still in his jaw, not pausing to call over her shoulder. "Take care of her body, I'll meet you at the house!" before disappearing into the shadows. Jasper turned to me and said in between chuckles.

"You're fucked."

And God help me I was.

**A/N: I think I should explain a little about My OC Bella. The background of Isabella with be revealed in the next chapter, but I will inform you she ****is**** a Witch like many of you have guessed. The explanation of her gifts will come next chapter. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your feedback on the last chapter, it was so nice to hear your feedback on the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one, thank you!**

**Last Chapters Summary- Bella appears again, and kills Maria, saving Jasper and Peter from her, but Charlotte and her mate have gotten away. **

**Esme's POV**

Everyone had gone hunting, with the exception of Jasper, who was off at the location Isabella had given him. Although I haven't met this human, I know I will like her, she has earned my most troubled son's trust, so in my books she's already family. I'm so happy that's she's human, I get to cook for someone after all these years. What to make? I hummed as I looked through the full stocked fridge.

"A green apple if you have one."

I yelped in shock as I spun around, already in a crouch to defend myself. The owner of the voice was a very amused looking and _**very **_beautiful human girl, sat on the counter in front of me, her ankles crossed. Silently I passed the girl, who I presumed was Isabella a green apple from the bowl beside the fridge, placing the juicy fruit in the girl's small hands. Isabella shocked me; she had this aura of control and collectiveness, yet she is the epitome of male's fantasies. Mahogany hair down to the middle of her back, ample breasts with a super small waist and curvy hips and derriere, with delicate small figures that screamed innocence, but onyx eyes that were mischievous and glinted maliciously in the artificial light of the kitchens lights. Truth be told, I felt insecure about myself, and I'm a vampire, the meaning of perfect! Though she is no threat, I feel I need to mark Carlisle again, almost as if I need to stake a claim that he's _**mine. **_Its like she's not even human!

"I'm not." Isabella said, as if hearing my inner ramblings, making me look at her curiously, peering at her as if I there was some badge stating her species. Isabella snorted, "I don't have a badge, though that might be a good thing to invest into in the future, but I'm a witch if it helps."

I nodded, moving away slightly, having heard some horrible things about witches throughout the vampire community. I'm not sure Carlisle would appreciate a witch in our house, as he was a pastors son while he was human. Isabella looked at me as if I was insane, no doubt from knowing my thoughts.

"I don't know your thoughts Esme, I'm a witch. Despite what you have heard from Aro," Isabella spat his name out like she had tasted something foul, before continuing. "Witches aren't evil like you have heard, we don't go around like serial killers waving around chainsaws and decapitating vampires like the tales say we do. I'll explain.

Overall there are only 60 witches left now, and there are three categories of witches, 20 witches in each category. The first type of witches are the slaves or _Slargrn_, witches who work in the higher ranked witches homes, cleaning, cooking and bending to every will of their master. The second category are the healers or _Charren_, they can heal any illness known to any species, sometimes witch healers sense a good soul in pain and heal them, when this happens, humans call it a miracle. The last type is the _Dragnir_; they are basically made up of old witch families, whose descendents go back to the dawn of time. I thankfully, don't belong to any category, I am the first witch to ever be banished, and will be the last one in history, they made a rule no witches could be banned just imprisoned after they banished me." Isabella explained, her small face resting in a dainty hand, her elbow resting on her knee. Perplexed at why she would be banished, I had to ask what she had done to deserve it.

"Why did you get banished?"

"I have cursed gifts. Premonition, element and emotional manipulation." Isabella explained, no doubt seeing my confused look when she said cursed gifts. " Those three gifts got me stoned, starved within an inch of my life, then burnt at the stake until I nearly died, was healed then placed in prison for thirteen days before being banished with nothing but my familiar and a pair of clothes my ladies maid hid in the forest for me." Isabella said, taking a bite from her apple, the juice running down her chin, her light pink tongue darting out from her crimson lips to lick the juice away before hopping down of the counter, leading me out to the front porch. "Your family have passed my borders, they will be here soon." Isabella said calmly, taking another bite from her apple, licking away the sweet smelling juice from her lips, nodding to the forest where five sets of topaz eyes were concealed by the shadows, impossible for a human to see. Well I guess Isabella isn't human, so anything is possible for her.

"How did she see us?" I heard my bear of a son whisper shout to my mate, who was looking between Isabella and myself rapidly.

"I don't know." Carlisle murmured, his eyes lighting up, no doubt from him hoping to examine Isabella.

"I didn't see her talk to Esme, why?" Alice mumbled, rubbing her temples, her facial expression frustrated.

Isabella sighed, taking another bite from her apple, her eyes sparkling with mirth, the sound of boulders slamming together from the forest alerted me to the forest where my mate and family were still 'hidden.'

"What the fuck!" Alice screeched, looking at her hair where chunks of apple was smothered over its inky locks, the apple core had seemed to appear out of no where, the only indication the apple core had even been thrown was the fact it hit Rosalie with such a massive force..

I turned my attention to Isabella whose eyes that had turned to amethyst flooded with black, her apple nowhere in sight. I contained my chuckles at seeing my future seeing pixie daughter's distress over her hair and called my family from the forest, a cream and grey wolf loping from the forest behind them, a fact that seemed to shock my family. I looked out of the corner of my eye to Isabella, who shook her head, patting the wolfs head softly, murmuring something too low for even vampire ears to hear, which was a extreme feat. Jasper and Peter came barreling out of the forest from the west, Peter immediately running over to Isabella running his hands over her form, looking for any injuries, ignoring Isabella trying to slap his hands away. Isabella tried to pull away, stopping when a feral growl came from Peter, staying silent as Peter finished checking for injuries, before moving back, the wolf moving in front if her, its muscles rippled underneath the surface, coiled to spring if needed. Peter had a slight smug smirk on his face, Jasper was trying not to chuckle at Alice screeching at her hair, Alice was infuriated, Emmett was bent over at the waist laughing at Alice's misfortune, Rosalie had a ghost of a smirk on her lips as did Edward, while my mate was looking at Isabella with calculating eyes.

What a weird family I have!

**Outside POV**

After Esme had told the Cullens and Peter Isabella's story, as the girl herself had gone silent, her eyes closed and her index fingers placed on her wolfs temples, both completely still. Jasper observed his second in command, who was watching Isabella's still form with a blank expression, though his eyes and emotions were showcasing love. Peter was happy to know that his mate allowed him to make sure she had no injuries, though the captain had come out slightly, growling at her to stay still while he continued his ministrations, though his gift was telling him she would be on her guard to make sure he couldn't get that close to her again for a while. Jasper knew that Isabella and he would become great friends, which was shocking in the least, as he did not normally let anyone except Alice and Peter close to him. Isabella appeared on his lap, straddling him slightly as she placed her index fingers on his temples, amethyst staring into topaz. The memories of his times in the Southern wars flashed in his mind, running through every aspect of the life he had back then, the memories being copied from his mind to Isabella's, who had closed her eyes under dealing with such images, before disappearing from his lap back to her seat by the windows, her index fingers on her own temples this time as she spoke.

"This man from your Past, Juan joined the Volturi and is trying to convince them to kill Jasper and Peter, though the Volturi are thinking about it, they respect Carlisle too much to hurt Jasper, and by association Peter. Though if someone does something bad, they decide to attack…"Isabella trailed off, her black eyes flooding with amethyst and went unfocussed for a second, before an enraged expression crossed her face and she turned to Alice. "Tell me the impossible and say truthfully that what I saw in Canada was wrong Alice." Isabella spat out, moving to stand in front of the pixie like female vampire, who cowered slightly in her seat and started to dry sob.

"Leave her alone!" Jasper growled out, moving to stand in front of his mate, baring his teeth at Isabella, only for her wolf to jump in front of his master, baring his own teeth, which sharpened as a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Your _mate_" Isabella sneered the word mate mockingly, before continuing. "Created an immortal child just so she could dress it up!" Isabella shouted enraged, glaring at Alice over Jasper's shoulder, her onyx eyes glinting murderously.

"What?" Jasper breathed out in shock, straightening from his crouch and moved to stand next to Isabella, staring at his mate with guarded eyes and a guarded expression. Alice sobbed and shook her head, tugging at her short hair nervously as she continued to sob.

"Tell them how old she is Alice, tell them how you saw he when you went shopping thought she was perfect and killed her parents in front of her and then changed her and chained her to a wall in the basement of your home in Canada with chains made from titanium and vampire ashes. She's five Alice!" Isabella shouted, enraged that she would even dare to try and change a child that young.

Jasper was stunned that his wife could be so stupid as to change a girl so young, and acted so evil. Not even Maria, the evil bitch that she was brought in girls under the age of 21 to be drained or changed, and here his wife was, turning a five year old and then chaining her to a wall in the basement. All around him his family were shouting at Alice for being so stupid, except Isabella who took his hand and led him outside and sat down on the porch steps, Jasper sitting down beside her. Remembering part of Isabella's rant, Jasper turned to the beautiful girl next to him, though he had a mate he couldn't deny Isabella wasn't hot, before asking his question.

"During your rant, why did you sneer the word mate when you were talking about Alice and I?" Jasper asked Isabella, leaning back on his palms and turned his head to look at her, only to see she wasn't looking at him but at the sky.

"Despite the fact the Major hates Alice with a loathing and will never except Alice as his mate, she is _your _mate." Isabella said, making sure to emphasis on the word your, before continuing. "But there will be a time when the Major and Jasper will become one person and at that time, which I feel coming soon, you will realize something and when that happens, the Major and Jasper will merge together completely." Isabella prophesied, before placing a kiss on Jasper's cheek and walking back into the house.

**A/N: As you can probably guess now my Isabella wont just bow down to Peter and become his eternal slave like some mates are in other stories, which pisses me off severely. Peter will have to work for Isabella's trust and love, and it certainly wont be easy with her slightly bi-polar emotions. **

**Questions of the day- **

**(1) What do you think causes Jasper and the Major to merge?**

**(2) What do you think Jasper will realize? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your response on the last chapter, seems like everyone took the fact Alice has gone crazy well, I'm glad. This chapter shows the true Bella, who has been hiding under the mask. So sorry for the long wait, school has just been crazy.**

**Last Chapters Summary- Bella's story has been told and its been revealed that Alice has created an immortal child. There's also the prophecy that Bella told Jasper. **

**WARNING- SOME DISTURBING REFERENCES TO KILLING**

**Bella POV**

Its odd being surrounded by a family, as after being thrown out by mine. Although the Cullen family has no doubt been thrown into a loop about the revelation of Alice's true behaviour they still keep close together; Esme still the epitome of motherhood, shouting at Emmett to get his feet off the table, straightening out Alice's jumper that had become ruffled. My family was never like this, my mother never caring, the only time her eyes rested on me was to perfect her scowl, my father off with his Slargrn whores, my brother having been killed in an 'accident' involving a training incident between him and my father.

My cold indifference, never mind my appearance has always put people off, though my familiar wards away those who could oversee the eyes and my behaviour. Koda, my familiar was unlike the others, unique as a snowflake, as the humans say. Unlike what I told Esme, I wasn't banished for my powers, oh no, I was banished for what I truly am. I'm not a true witch as you might have guessed, being adopted as I was, my powers having came from a blood binding ritual that many magical families do when adopting a child, sealing magical blood into them to transfer magical powers. Well, my blood binding went wrong. Instead of getting my 'mothers' power of healing small wounds, or my 'fathers' slyness, I was bestowed with the gifts of darkness. Premonition, elemental and emotional manipulation. I was bonded to my family of course; loosely, as blood is not binding to my breed, the only thing completely binding to my kind is the bind of a mate, which I have found in Peter.

My original birthplace was Athens, Greece in a small remote town many, many years ago, long before the three rulers of vampire kind were even a spark in their mothers eye. My kind were plenty then, thriving in the marshes where no one ventured except from the silly boys who wanted to bring back a monster's head and be crowned a hero. Little did those boys know of the horrors that truly lurked under the fetid water of the marshes. I can still remember my first encounter with a human, having only seen them dead, brought back in one of my sisters jaws or dragged by their familiars, witches not being the only ones to have familiars unlike common belief. The man who had ventured into the marsh, unnamed naturally as one of his kind would have not introduce themselves to mine, the normal reaction as I've learnt is to scream, faint or die. This one was different, his reaction was to stand there still and not make a noise, a tactic humans nowadays think will make an animal not see or take interest in them. Yes, because a lion will ignore the salty smell of blood as long as you don't move, silly humans. His body like all of the men back then was toned and tan, presumably from working in the fields as his blood tasted earthy. As I rose out of the waters, my scales slippery with slime and mud, the chains that covered my human half were tangled with marsh plants and twigs that had become tangles between the masses of jewels and diamonds. Having watched my sisters hunt I knew it was an intimidating sight, hair wild, body filthy and eyes gleaming with hunger lust. It was over in a blink, my nails having sliced the jugular open, creating an arc of redness before it slowly dribbled down his neck, the crimson flow washing away as I drug him under the vile marsh waters. Over the next few years the Demi-God Hercules murdered all my sisters, leaving me alone in the world with only my familiar. Over the next millennia I travelled around the world, creating contacts and building up my wealth, myths being creating around me everywhere I went. The Lady of the Lake was created when I was spotted rising one morning shrouded in mist so only my human half was showing, my scaled half shrouded in the mist.

My kind is often called the 'mother of all monsters' as my kind was never seen until my sisters were all slain and I crept into the village and destroyed in, a few survivors getting away. My mate is often referred to Tyson in Greek Mythology, though I have no idea where that came from, along with the idea of my children. The only thing right in my description in mythology is my description, the top half a beautiful human and the lower half of a Basilisk.

The reason for my banishment was from not sating my bloodlust it erupted all at once, forcing me to change into my true form, killing 6 men. Non-magical men, no 6 men that were supposed to be a sacrifice for the god Hecate. My true form had been hidden from my family, I had been sneaking under the cover of night to town a few hundred miles away, slaughtering a few rapists or murders and slipping back into my room before dawn. That month I hadn't been able to visit the town as Koda had broken his hind leg, rendering him unable to walk without pain. My bloodlust had erupted once the first drop of blood was spilt, my true force bursting from me as I lunged towards the men, ripping them apart letting the blood rain over me, sliding down my scales.

The reason for my cold indifference is from my fear of loosing control of my true form and slaughter the town. My kind of course being the Echidna's.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is really a back-story to Bella's past. **


End file.
